Super Den-O Beginning
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the World of Den-O arc. Synopsis to be added Plot When the Hikari Studio appears in the World of Den-O, Tsukasa finds himself dressed in a strange detective-like attire with possession of a Rider Pass. He is then suddenly possessed by an Imagin, who battles a Mole Imagin as Kamen Rider Den-O. After taking out the Imagin, the possessed Tsukasa walks off until Natsumi uses her pressure point move to drive the Imagin out of him. When the Imagin known as Momotaros tries to possess Tsukasa, again, he throws Yusuke in front of him and Yusuke becomes possessed. After easily overcoming M-Yusuke and treating him to pudding for answers, Tsukasa learns that the Imagin lost his physical form some time before they arrived. The possessed Yusuke then runs out of the Hikari Studio to go after the other Mole Imagin with Tsukasa and Natsumi close behind as they look for the DenLiner to solve the mystery. However, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros possess Tsukasa and chase after Natsumi for answers. When Tsukasa forces the three out and they enter Natsumi to fight him, Decade uses Agito's power on each form while a mysterious Kamen Rider-like figure and his lackies attack a group of delivery men, with the Alligator Imagin taking advantage of the chaos. When a dimensional rift sends Decade and Den-O into the dimension where Natsumi saw the Rider War, the two Kamen Riders reach a stalemate as they are picked up by the DenLiner. While the DenLiner's Owner realizes that they have to work together, Yusuke and Momotaros as Den-O are in a losing battle against Diend with Narutaki as witness. Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Agito ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: Agito Flame, Agito Storm ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Agito **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Agito Ground Form, Decade Agito Flame Form, Decade Agito Storm Form **Kamen Rider Diend: ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Sasword, Saga ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Diend Img 6.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Agito 1240701471410.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Agito Flame 1240701763793.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Agito Storm 20090427200457aaa.jpg|Diend Kamen Ride: Saga & Sasword Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Scout: * Railroad Man: * Police: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Samurai Sentai Shinkenger episode 11, A Threefold Strife. *During Tsukasa and Natsumi's search for DenLiner, a person asks Natsumi if she's a model, which references the fact that most Heisei Era and Neo-Heisei Era female leads are models in real life. *When Diend summons Sasword and Saga to fight Den-O Sword Form for him, not only do their names start with the letter S, but they also have bladed weaponry as their main weapon. *First time Decade changes into Agito and uses its power. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 4 features episodes 14-17: Super Den-O Beginning, Here Comes Super Momotaros!, Warning: Kabuto Running Amok and The Grandma Way of Taste. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢超・電王ビギニング｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢超・電王ビギニング｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode